witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leo Bonhart/@comment-85.248.59.101-20180910122911/@comment-83.59.238.135-20181006214819
Leo is gifted, experienced and fearless (that is great advantage). Maybe he killed 3 witchers, maybe it was fair fight. To eliminate doubts lets say he did. Not all witchers are equal. And than he killed a few thugs who mostly even did not have proper training in swordfight. Okay. Even assuming that some of them were not killed in a fair fight, it's too much to assume all those witcher’s were killed in their sleep, poisoned or something like that. It's not that easy to trick a witcher, giving their supernatural senses and the other advantages they have over normal people. Not all witcher are equal, but all of them are «created» and trained in order to kill monsters, beings that stand well above humans who don’t have firearms to protect themselves. So killing a sorcerer in a straight fight indicates that such a person is at the same level, or even better in certain ways, than an inhuman creature. Of course, Bonhart could have had help with killing those witchers, even if did fight them directly. We don't know enough about his past to judge his capabilities based on the medallions. The Rats acted quite brazenly and still managed to survive for quite a lot time. That’s not an indication that they some sort of prodigies, not at all, but it does mean that they weren't so bad at swordsmanship as you seem to think. Still, they weren’t anything special, that’s right. Anyways, to expand on that, the Witcher Saga is not some kind of action film. It doesn't follow the law of Conservation of Ninjutsu. Killing a large group of people with some experience is more difficult than it may seem. And he did kill Cahir. Maybe he wasn’t like the stories about him say, but I don’t think he was some sort of faker with a carefully constructed reputation which worked in his favour. '' '' Geralt - naturally gifted. Moreover, enhanced abilities due to brutal training and mutations. And it is not just ability to see in the dark, resist toxins but also means enhanced physical abilities. In novels and short stories he killed at least 2 assassin groups (once hurt), disarmed few thugs with broom and bare hands, wiped the floor with the band of Renfri = bunch of experienced thugs with good fighting skills (not like Rats), killed Renfri. During massacre of Cintra he exterminated elven commando, 10 warriors if I remember, described by their leader as a very experienced ones. During some of these fights he used potions but in case of Blaviken/Renfri and Cintra he did not. A few things: · Geralt can only see in the dark with an elixir. · His best feats were performed before he got sick. · He didn’t participate in the massacre of Citra in any way, shape or form. · Cahir’s squad was killed in a surprise attack, and Cahir himself was defeated because of the same reason. I don’t remember him fighthing any elven commando, so I honestly can’t say anything about that. · Renfri was just one man. A human. However, Leo Bonhart was a monster who could even kill Witchers. There’s no point in comparing them. It’s not like their fighting strength was the same just because both were human and somewhat experienced. · Renfri’s band was a bunch of common thugs. Their activities included intimidating villagers; looking tough; robbing and killing people who had no way to defend themselves; and defending their leader from people about as strong as them. The experience of a bunch of thugs doesn’t count for a lot, especially if you put them against a superhuman killing machine like Geralt, who attacked them taking advantage of the element of surprise and pretty much picking them off in small groups. As far as I remember. agreed, but leo's description is pretty incosistent as well. from an untouchable demigod in tower of swallow to a raging moron in lady of the lake who dumbly followed ciri on some beams where obviously he couldn't do much (vilgefortz recieved similiar treatment as well) Leo Bonhart was an untouchable demigod from the point of view of the Rats, who were nothing special, and Ciri before she actually gained the courage to face him. Besides, Bonhart's undoing was his arrogance, not because he suddenly lost his fighting skills. There’s no inconsistency. In more consistent manner - Geralt would be able to put down Leo in fight with clearly higher chance than vice versa. This is undoubtedly true. If only because we barely know anything about Bonhart's fighting skills, so we can't compare and contrast their feats in order to find the most appropriate answer.